What Goes Around Comes Around
by KissMeI'mScottish
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, Washington for work. But as a seventeen year-old girl her job isnt exactly "in the norm" She controls and enforces Karma. How will the Cullens find out what she is before she disapears? They kidnap her. But circumstances change. People change. Cannon Couples BXE R&R AU.
1. Chapter 1

What Goes Around, Comes Around.

_Welcome To The Town Of Forks!_ The moss covered sign exclaimed, I sighed sadly. I hadn't even been this place one hour and I already hated it with my entire being. I missed my old apartment, my old neighbourhood…hell, I even missed Mr Clarke who lived next door to me that always played the boy band _One Direction's_ songs at three in the morning. I passed various coffee shops and small businesses where groups of people would turn and look at my car, a green and black Skoda fabia which was safe to say they had never seen before this moment. I blared Linkin Parks song What I've Done, I turned the corner and parked outside the house with the police cruiser out front. Grabbing my suitcases out of the trunk, I sprinted up to the door.

Climbing the stairs to my bedroom I dumped them on my bed before changing into a pair of red skinny jeans, a long-sleeved white tee with a short black sleeved over it with my black converse. I grabbed my phone (a galaxy note) off the floor and ran down stairs to grab breakfast. Seeing Charlie who would be pretending to be my father for my two years here; because I was here for work.

What is my job?

I control Karma.

It's confusing at first, I control the Karmic rewards and consequences of humans in Port Angeles and Forks, Washington. I get names on my phone, every time someone does a good thing, I pick a good thing to happen to them but when someone does an evil thing I pick bad thing, injury or death. And I get to kill them.

Every fifty years the leader of the organisation hand picks 250 people who die before they are meant to, have various medical conditions that cause death or Karma has made a mistake in killing.

Its more common than you would think, say I sent a van spinning toward a guy who'd killed a young baby's mother, and fate intervened when they didn't think he deserved that and moved it, only to have it hit a seventeen year old girl with a photographic memory who would have stopped the 9/11 attack and saved hundreds.

And that's what happened to me.

"Charlie, I'm really sorry I'm so late…there was traffic on the freeway in L.A and I had to stop in San Diego for my friend Josh, he's run off his feet they should really give him some help!"

"it's okay, Bella. Just Make sure you get to school on time, and get your work done; Forks has been without an agent for a while" he said, stuffing his mouth with toast.

"Yeah, see you tonight Charlie" I said grabbing a pen and running out the door to my car. I typed the schools address into the sat-nav and screamed in frustration.

_You Have Reached Your Destination!_

"No, I fucking haven't!" I shouted, grabbing it off the dashboard and resetting it.

As soon as I reached the school I ran into the office.

"Hello, Mrs Cope, how may I help you?" she asked with fake sweetness.

"Um, Hello…I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here?" It came out like a question, I hadn't interacted with people for a long time.

"Right" She exclaimed, shuffling through papers "Alice Cullen will be in all of your classes" she said handing me my schedule "There she is." she said sitting back down at her computer before swatting me away with her hand.

That was rude.

With a small flick of my hand, the cold cup of coffee standing on her desk toppled over, spilling over her computer keyboard causing sparks to shoot up out of it.

I noticed the sign.

_Please do not have containers of drinks other than in flask form in the reception area. Thank You._

"Hello! I'm Alice Cullen" The girl exclaimed, I looked up to say hello but ended up bursting out in laughter.

"Well, Hello there, Vampire." I said through my giggles, a look of shock horror came through her expression she masked it quickly.

"What are you?" She asked quietly.

"I'll answer your question in a minute, I just need to make a quick call…" I said, Sprinting into the janitors closet, locking it.

"Hey, Bella!" My friend Jeremy said "What'dya need?"

"I need an update on an Alice Cullen" I asked quickly, Jeremy's the guy how deals with Karma for vampires.

"Nice girl, mated, drinks animal blood and lives with a family of Six vampires, Why? What you got yourself into, baby girl?" He said.

"Nothing, I can deal with it" I said "Bye" I said, ending the call

I exited the janitors closet smiling at Alice Cullen, who had moved seven centimetres from the three minutes I was gone.

_She's spoke to her family_ I thought, smelling the sweet vampire smell in the air. The guns are out. Aiming at me.

"Sorry, Alice, It would be really nice to chat with you. I have to get to class" I said quickly, she frowned. Three more vampires rounded the corner, I pushed the exit door and disappeared into the crowded hallway.

By lunch time, Alice Cullen had been in all my classes. I sat far from her and avoided her after class. I chose this time to do my three day updates to my supervisor.

"hey, Isabella Swan" I said, looking through my math note book.

"Good day, Isabella. I trust your work is going well?" Matt asked sternly.

"It's fine." I said quietly, not telling him about the vampires.

"Have a good day, Isabella." He said hanging up.

I brought my phone from my pocket, looking at the names closest to my location.

Michael Newton, Classic school player and bully.

I spotted him across the cafeteria, he and his friends were joking about the girl sitting at a table by herself a few away from them. I tuned into what he was saying.

"Dude, You think I should do it?"

"Yeah, It would be a crack-up!"

I really wanted to do something now, but the punishment would be worse if he did this and he needed a chance of redemption, even if he didn't take it.

With a sad face I watched as he dumped mac and cheese on the girl and she ran out of the cafeteria crying. I checked my phone and he'd received a new option.

Death.

He'd finally done enough bad things to die, I'd lost any respect I had for this stranger, and you had to do _a lot_ to get this.

I watched as he took a chug of soda and laughed to his friends. I scoffed at him and tightened my fist, narrowing his windpipe to the point of choking. He spluttered, falling to the table in a lifeless heap. His name disappeared off of my list. I got up and escaped outside, walking to the forest panting and falling down next to a tree as I came down from the high. It was always worse when I hadn't taken the pills. I checked my pocket realising I had left them at home. I could just take one when I went home and I'd be fine.

That was my last thought before I felt something strike me in the back of the head.

I woke up in a dark room, how cliché . I was tied down to a table and my head hurt like hell. In fact my whole body hurt. I wondered how long I'd been down here.

I groaned as I tried to move my arms and suddenly there was a figure above me. A male with pale skin, blond hair and wearing a lab coat.

"Hello, Isabella" he said as he checked some papers.

"Where the fuck am I?" I asked sharply "Let me go."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and I'm sorry but we can't, you are not human and you killed a boy today"

"I am human, I'm just a walking, talking corpse. Go ahead, slit my wrist." I said, he hesitated but after I sent him a sharp glare and he picked up a scalpel looking thing and made a cut in my wrist, I hissed in pain "For fucks sake, try not to cut my arm off, will ya? I snapped as the blue liquid began to flow out of my arm.

"Like I said, I'm a corpse." I said shutting my eyes.

_**AN: I really don't know where I'm going with this but I've had the idea for a few years now and I decided to give it a shot. Bella will meet Edward in the next chapter because he was away hunting, Alice now knows Bella is Edwards mate. **_

_**The way this works is that Bella delivers Karma to people who do bad or good things, the only reason she killed mike newton is because he had been evil his whole life and would never change. There is a certain field totally different from Bella's that deals with mythical creatures (because they need special ways to kill them) and Bella's friend Jeremy deals with Vampires.**_

_**The three day update call is to make sure fate hasn't killed them, its basically like being an undercover cop, you get 24 hour updates to make sure you're still alive and doing you're job, also because if Bella went missing, which she has they would send out a sleeper for her who would track where she was and what happened before eliminating the threat immediately.**_

_**The Cullens kidnapped Bella because obviously she knew Alice was a vampire, she killed Mike and they have a suspicion that she did it supernaturally and because they don't want her posing a threat to the humans.**_

_**Hope You Liked It **_

_**I'm not asking for a lot of reviews, just asking that if you liked it or didn't like it say so, that way I can patch it up plus it gives me inspiration **_


	2. Chapter 2

What Goes Around, Comes Around.

"I'm not sure I understand this…You're dead but somehow you're still alive" Carlisle asked, I shook my head in amazement. How arrogant can one person be?

"Have you ever thought, Dr Cullen. That there may be bigger things controlling this world than your fucking ego? You cannot understand everything." I snapped.

"I apologise Isabella, but you pose an immediate threat to humans and we cannot risk our kinds future on your wellbeing" I snorted as he said this, even as a child my mother taught me to trust that everything I ever dealt with in life was controlled by something bigger than that and not to dare question it.

"Dr Cullen, you must realise that if you plan to keep me here she'll kill you." I said playing on the mysterious; it's a fun way to live an immortal life.

"Who'll kill me?" he asked and I sighed.

"All actions have consequences, you'd think a 360 year old vampire would have learned that by the time he was 16" I replied and continued on " If you plan to keep me here, you're signing the consent form to your entire families destruction. As a vampire you are allowed to kill- you're existence on earth is meant to keep human population at balance- You are not permitted to _keep_, so I'm giving you a choice. Either you untie me and I answer questions of yours that I wish to answer or I kill you. I said simply, I had dealt with vampires with Jeremy before. I was sick of them thinking that they were smack bang top of the food chain.

"I'm immortal Isabella, it's impossible to kill my kind. Even if you are supernaturally talented I doubt you would have enough power to stop a vampire." Carlisle said smirking; I made a noise of disgust.

"Killing a vampire is simple, Carlisle. There is afterlife for your kind, death, whether for me…I'm already dead, there is no _afterlife_ for me because I'm already living it. I never _stop_ living it." I spat at him, he recoiled and I smirked. I'd had enough of this; I wasn't here to play games.

"Choose, Carlisle." I said irritation breaking my tone.

Two more vampires came down the stairs; I turned my head to stare at the ceiling.

"I don't care if it's one vampire I'm killing or three. Make. You're. Choice." I said impatiently and then the oddest thing happened.

One second I was still trapped on the table with leather cuffs binding me to the table and the next I was in the corner covered by a male figure remarkably taller than me (which wasn't exactly a surprise, I'm not that tall.) And started snarling like I was something he desperately needed to protect. I flicked my wrist and sent him flying across the room, I made a bag of what I supposed was my blood explode all over Carlisle and threw him into the wall next to me, I was tackled by a blonde haired vampire who was ripped off of me the second we landed on the floor, I gasped at the man I saw.

"It's _you_." I whispered in amazement before feeling the flicker of the feeling I had waited to feel my whole existence.

_Life._

"Edward." I whispered and he smiled.

"Isabella." He murmured and I felt the vampires in the room surrender.

"I don't think I need to make the choice anymore, Isabella. I'll see you later." Carlisle said and Edward snarled at him, turning to protect me.

"Doc, I think you need to learn some morals…and manners." I said as he left the room with the blonde haired vampire in silence, I turned to Edward and noticed our position on the floor; me lying on my back and him on top of me.

"We don't have much time, Bella. I need to bite you." The sentence was so ridiculous that I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you're serious." I said "What will that do?"

"You'll basically become immortal, you would have my scent in your blood and you would be attached to me forever." He said trying to guess my emotions from my expression. I need my phone. I felt around in my pocket and chuckled when I pulled it out.

"Not very through is he?" I said dialling Matt's number.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked me, I 'shushed' him.

_Bella, what's up? _Matt asked me

"Matt, I have a really big problem. Uhh…me and…a vampire…and I… well, I don't know, it's him from my dreams." I'd told Matt about the dreams I used to have when I was alive, where we would sit in the meadow for hours on end and just talk.

"Bella, I need you to put the vampire on." Matt said.

"This isn't forbidden right, I mean, I'll still do my job." I said panicked I was chosen for this job but I didn't know what would happen if this was forbidden; it would make it so much more difficult.

"Bella, you aren't allowed to tell people what you are. In this case, vampire mating, I'm obligated to tell the vampire what you are before before he bites you. I trust that hasn't happened yet?" Matt asked and I mumbled a quick no.

"Great, now put the vampire on." I passed the phone to Edward, who was sitting closer to me than he was a minute ago. I studied his face; how it looked exactly like it did in the dreams and how my parents thought I was crazy when I refused to go out with boys because I would be cheating on Edward, how they thought I was delusional and mentally ill.

How many times I'd given up, so sure he would never find me.

He spoke with Matt on the phone and I memorized his voice, it sounded so much better outside of my dreams. He looked at me through the whole phone call, I really didn't know anything about him but somehow it just felt like I knew him.

I really need to kill someone before I poof up and turn into Anne Hathaway.

Edward handed me back my phone and I put it back in my jeans pocket.

"What did Matt say?" I asked him.

"He said it was an authorised relationship as long as you continue to do…your job. Bella, it has to happen now or we both die…" I shook my head at him.

"Edward, it isn't possible for me to die." I said to him and he smirked.

"Let's not find out, shall we? Matt mentioned because of your immortality your change would need to be carried out as quickly as possible, in case fate decided to intervene…" He said slowly mis-understanding the concept, I turned to him.

"After this, what happens?" I asked him.

"Well, you'd be passed out for a few days so your body can deal with the changes and then we'll have to go see the Volturi." I sighed.

"Do it, just don't make a big deal out of it and do it." He picked me up and we were suddenly lying on a black couch, he hovered over me.

"Bella, you need to relax. It's going to hurt more if your tense." I reluctantly loosened but held my fist next to me in a tight fist.

His teeth pierced the skin in my neck and I gasped. My back arching off of the bed before I slumped back down and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

What Goes Around, Comes Around.

_But guess what honey you're not that good for me…It get's so complicated, this thing is for our memories- Bittersweet Memories, Bullet For My Valentine._

I groaned as I sat up because everything hurt and besides knowing I slept deeply I was still tired, I checked my phone and my eyes grew wide realising that I had missed two days of school, the day the Cullen's kidnapped me and today.

_The Cullen's._

_Edward Cullen._

I sat on my bed with my lips pursed staring at the wall before snorting out a laugh, how the hell did I get myself into this? I'd thought the dreams were just dreams, I didn't even think he existed outside my head. I decided the best course for today was to catch up on work, I didn't like having three day's worth of non-deaths built up in the system on my name. Port Angeles and La Push were pretty big when you fit them together. Getting up out of bed I heard a piece of paper fall to the ground, I picked it up.

_Bella, _

_If you've woken up before my return I've gone hunting with my brothers. Please don't tire yourself out and stay in your house, See you soon._

_Edward._

I'm supposed to stay in my house.

No thanks.

I looked at my hair and decided it looked fine; I wanted to go to Port Angeles and be back as soon as I could and go to sleep. I opened my curtains and instantly shut them, grabbing my head from the pain. I hadn't taken the pills in over three days and it was killing me. I grabbed them from my nightstand and took four; I had to make up for the ones I'd missed. I checked my phone; the numbers just kept steadily going up. Some people's punishments kept changing too quickly because they kept doing things that affected it.

I screamed in frustration and kicked my wall.

With the miniature tantrum over, I decided to just suck it up and get my work done. It's my fault for getting myself into all this crap. I should learn to keep on top of things, even when shit hit the fan. I grabbed my car keys off of the hook, which I realised I never kept there. Ever. I realised that Edward must have brought my car home. Why make it easier to get out if he didn't want me to? I went outside and jumped in my car, driving the hour long route to Port Angeles.

I cracked my knuckles as I parked my car outside of a stripers bar named _One Eyed Pete's_, the logo being a half pirate with an eye patch over his left eye and half a biker smoking a cigarette with each arm around a skinny, blonde busty bimbo. It amused me slightly. I slammed the car door and stopped in my tracks for a minute when I was hit with a wave of nausea, something was pulling me away from the bar and back to…not exactly Forks, somewhere further east.

_Back to Edward._

Mentally scoffing, I opened the door again and grabbed my silver gun from the glove compartment and slammed the door even harder. I walked over to the door and was stopped by a violent looking man with a bandana, cigarette and a bunch of snake tattoos.

"What's a fragile little kitten like you doing at a joint like this?" He grinned menacingly through his cigarette; I gagged mentally as he tugged my hair. His hand smelled like sweat, sex and blood.

"Touch me again and I'll castrate you with a fucking rusty spoon." I kicked him where it hurt continuing into the bar as he fell to the ground groaning. I had a feeling I'd get him on my list pretty soon in the future.

Looking around and not seeing him, I blinked as the sticky heat hit me. Deciding to make my job easier I walked up to the bar woman; a tall, skinny, busty blonde woman wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a half cut-off t-shirt that now only covered her breasts reading the bars name in blood.

_Lovely,_ I thought sarcastically.

"I'm looking for Fred Stewart." I said shortly to the woman, she looked me up and down in disgust.

"Who wants to know?" She asked casually, flipping her hair and chewing gum.

"I do. Where is he?"

"You a copper?" She asked, pulling a pint for another customer.

"Do I look like I'm old enough to be a cop?" I snapped.

"Touché. He's over there, the one with the scar." Lovely. I have to face a guy that likes to play with knives.

"Thanks." I said throwing two fifty dollar bills at her "For your trouble." I continued turning to walk away as she tucked it in her bra.

I assessed 'Fred' from across the room; he was getting a lap dance from a busty brunette. I decided my best approach and tied my long hair in a ponytail with an elastic band and pulled my top down a little. Walking over I sat next to him, the brunette took her tip and cleared off.

"Hello, Mr Stewart." I said looking ahead.

"Who are you?" He demanded looking like he was licking his lips from the corner of my eye. I fought to keep the look of disgust off of my face.

"My name's Izzy. A friend of yours sent me as a…gift." I mentally gagged, I was never going to do anything with him but this was the worst part of my job. Pretending that I would.

"Stabby?" Obviously one of his friends, his posture made it seem like a trick question. I quickly made up a name.

Shaking my head I said "Ace." I knew that was a common biker nickname from what I saw; he did have a good friend called Ace. Probably one that had sent him a hooker in the past, he didn't look surprised.

"He's booked a private room for us, shall we go?" I smirked at him, he grinned standing up and walking to a row of doors at the far side of the room, I follwed him.

"Room three." I said and he walked in, I closed the door and stood in front of it. Blocking the only exit he'd be smart enough to notice on the brink of death. I grabbed my gun tucked into the back of my waistband pointing it at his head, he yelled and I pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground. At least I wouldn't have to clean this up, this place looked like it was hiding from the cops and they'd most likely just dump him in a dumpster somewhere. I climbed out the window in the far corner and lost my balance as a wave of dizziness hit me. I held onto the wall for a minute my breathing shallow. What the hell is wrong with me? It cleared mostly but not completely. I walked to my car, ignoring the wolf whistles.

I sat in my car and put the air-conditioning on; as soon as I got home I was having a shower. Maybe several. I pulled out and after a few minutes felt the exhaustion hit me, I pulled to a stop in front of a gas station and went in to grab a few energy drinks. I made it home without much more problems, only having to stop once at the side of the road when the adrenaline hit. I fell into bed, forgetting the shower for the moment. Completely ignorant of the person sitting in the rocking chair.

"Where have you been, Bella?" The person asked, I screamed and fell off of the bed. Sitting up and realising the person was Edward, I felt the tug in my chest relax.

"What are you doing here?" I asked defensively.

"You look really unwell." He said

"So does your face." I snapped, he laughed at my supposed insult and I glared at him. I was too exhausted to face palm myself over my half assed insult.

"Bella…"

"Get out. What the hell are you doing in my room?" I snapped and he tried to cut in.

"You're supposed to be sleeping on the couch, get out of my room!" I said again and he got up, holding up his hands in surrender. The dizziness and nausea had increased tenfold and I gasped, I truly felt like I was going to die.

"You burned off your energy faster than we thought you would. I knew you would be reluctant to…here." He said handing me a small vile filled with a thick, red liquid.

"What the hell is that?" I shouted, refusing to take it.

"When I had to bite you…Well, you passed out and in order to complete the process you had to ingest my blood." I gagged at that and a look of hurt crossed his face before he masked it.

"Wait…You force-fed me your blood?!" I said shocked, he tried stepping closer to me and I backed away and he stopped. "That's twisted. Oh my god…" I said shaking my head and running my hand through my hair. I stopped. That had never been a habit of mine.

"This is…not right. This wasn't supposed to go this way." I whispered sitting on my bed and added mentally- _The dreams were so much better._

"I should go." Edward said quietly placing the vial on my bedside table he continued "It'll make you feel better. Think about it." He walked out of the room without another word.

I stared at the vile in confusion, I thought it would have more of a hold on me but it just…sat there. I thought I would need it. Hesitantly I picked it up, twirling it around in my fingers. The red liquid tipped around, leaving a trail of red following in its haste as it moved. I took the cap off, swirling it I raised it to my nose and sniffed it.

My mouth actually watered.

I put the cap back on and put it on the bed next to me, it definitely had a hold on me now. I glanced at it again; it was like giving heroin to an addict and telling them to resist it. I stared at it, my world zeroing in and before I knew it was in my hands and I was staring at it again. Sane Bella appeared for a moment and I threw it at the wall, blood running down the wall and collection with the glass shards on the floor. I heard a crash downstairs, thinking someone had broken in I ran downstairs and towards the noise.

I ended up in the living room; Edward was growling and punching holes in Charlie's wall.

"What the hell are you doing Edward?!" I screamed over his snarls, grabbing his fists I tried to hold him still. We stood there for several minutes, his eyes completely black.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"This isn't working. You don't want this..." He murmured quickly, some of it too fast for me to hear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, noticing the multiple holes in the wall.

"This isn't working, you clearly don't need me here…so until it does…start working, I'm leaving." He wasn't looking at me; he was looking at the wall, the ceiling, the floor in repetition. Never at me.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

He took my phone out of my pocket and typed in his number swiftly and saved it in my contacts.

"Speed dial one, call me when you figure this out…I'll answer." He said leaving me standing alone he went to grab his coat which was folded over the arm of the couch.

"Goodbye, Bella" He smiled a little, I didn't return it. I was too confused, only really registering anything when he had closed the front door. A signal to his departure. I felt myself falling and caught myself on the wall, sliding down it and tucking my knees into my chest. I don't know how long I sat there.

_**A/N- Dodges bullets being fired at her. I hate this too, but he has to leave for her to get her head out of her ass. Because she's stubborn and everyone hates it. How did you like it? It has been a while since I updated but I was doing my exams…I get my results tomorrow! Pray for me that I get my A in history and Biology and at least pass Administration. Thanks to all who reviewed- Closetfreak84, 01Katie, Lilithcase39girl, Dragz1991, PotterNinja, DestroyTheStorm, amy whitlock, and all the people who reviewed the first chapter that I may have forgotten to mention.**_

_**Story recommendation- An Introduction to Swirl and Daisy by m81170 A really excellent story, full of cuteness and eventually a little angst. Will make you laugh your socks off at some bits.**_

_**Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism, I can take it Please review. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter at X_LittleDeath_X to find out what I'm writing and when, and some other mindless, sometimes comical shit. Thanks**_


End file.
